Why do cats meow?
by Devielle
Summary: READ GOOD AS BLACK FIRST! Silentsong has kept a lot of secrets. She can talk, so why- and when- did she stop? Who is Whitefoot, and why is she always hovering around her? Why did Owl-leap stand up for Nightpaw? Was it really for the black apprentice, or was it for Silensong? Who are you, Silentsong? Well, to answer that question, you have to start from the very beginning...
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="text-decoration: underline; font-kerning: none;"Why do cats meow?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;"strongspan style="font-kerning: none;"Well, Why Do Cats Meow won the poll! I hop you all enjoy this as much as Good As Black, but just so you know, I'm not planning for this to be too long. It's just a sort of background info, on Silentsong/span/strongspan style="font-kerning: none;"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The silence./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"That was the first thing I ever noticed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Instantly, I knew I liked it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I liked the way I left me to think, without invading my thoughts. It didn't distract me, but it was always there./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The silence./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"After a moment of relaxing in it, I took note of other things./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Everything was black. It was dark, but strangely comforting. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I was pressed up against a warm, fluffy material. It seemed to rub over me, bringing warmth with it. I curled up closer into it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The warmth. It spun around me, catching me in the middle of it's web. It was so hot that it seemed to be smothering me, but its weight felt reassuring./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tiredness was pulling at my eyes, and after observing everything in the darkness, I succumbed to it, and fell back into the ocean of sleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"XXXXX/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I was woken again. This time the silence was gone, and was replaced by noise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"From the bundle of soft… Fur, I think it is, came words. From across the fur, more words arrived./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What are you going to call her, Snowberry?" The far-away words./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm not sure…" Closer this time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Come on. The whole Clan want to know!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hmm…" Somehow, I knew they were talking about me. "I know! Birchkit. She will be called Birchkit."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I felt my heart warm up. I was called Birchkit. Birchkit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Do you think her eyes should have opened by now?" The far-away voice continued./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm sure it's fine." The close voice said, but it still sounded worried./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Open my eyes? I considered it. How? Slowly, I found muscles in my eyelids, and pushed them up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The world was nothing like my black. It was bright, and I had to blink a couple of times before I could see clearly. But when I saw, what I saw took my breath away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I was nestled in a bed of a green plant. Moss. A bed of moss. Wrapped around me was some grey fur, though mine was a lot lighter. It was silver, a soft silver. Above my head was a roof of tightly woven branches. When I looked slightly down, I saw another cat, black this time. Her eyes were a green-brown, and they were staring at me./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Her eyes have opened!" She called out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I tumbled over onto the floor as the grey fur around me moved./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Oh, I'm sorry, Birchkit!" The close voice exclaimed. "You're right, Ravenspark! They are open!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I just stared at them with wide eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hello Birchkit," Snowberry's voice was soft. "Can you speak?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I considered this. Speak? Probably./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I stared at her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Birchkit?" Snowberry prompted./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Oh! I realised. She wants me to tell her the answer!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I opened my mouth, but just before I could talk, another cat slipped into the room, through a a gap in the wall I hadn't noticed before./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hello, Snowberry," The new cat purred, then turned to me. "Oh! She's opened her eyes!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I blinked at her. She was black, with long legs. Her eyes were a light blue, and were filled with laughter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hello, Whitepaw," Snowberry mewed happily. "This is Birchkit." She said the name with pride./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Whitepaw? I continued to stare at her. She was black, but I suppose the name could come from the one white sock. I looked down at my leg. I had the same white mark./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Birchkit?" Whitefoot looked at me. "It fits her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Snowberry smiled happily. "Birchkit, say hello to your sister, Whitepaw."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I watched her. Whitepaw blinked. "Can she speak?" She asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I fluffed up my fur. Of course I could! I opened my mouth and was about to talk when Snowberry interrupted./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I'm not sure." She mewed worriedly. "She hasn't said emanything /emyet."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"They stared a me. It was then that I realised my moth was still open, making me look like I was in the middle of a long yowl. I closed it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Ravenspark sniffed. "Huh, maybe she's mute. I'm sure emmy/em kit won't be."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I glared at her, shocked. How could a cat be so… Impolite!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Of course, your kits will be perfect," Snowberry said, sounding annoyed. Ravenspark began to groom herself, and the grey cat whispered, so only I could hear her, "And the way you're acting, there will probably be a prophecy about them, and they'll have superpowers, and they'll save the Clans from doom. Mouse-brain."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I was about to open my mouth to laugh, but then I realised that wouldn't really be the best idea, as Ravenspark would wonder what I found so funny, so I opened my mouth and chuckled silently. Snowberry just looked even more worried./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"XXXXX/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I woke up again, and this time I opened my eyes. It was darker than before, but I could still see. And it was quieter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I pricked my ears, and then I heard the sounds that I couldn't when the other cats were talking./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The trees rustled, despite being so far away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"An owl called. I knew what owls were, because my father was named after them. Owl-leap./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A far-away frog was croaking stubbornly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"And some-where, very, very far away, water rushed down a hill, making a calming, lulling noise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;"emYou can hear the whole world if you don't talk. /emI realised. That was when I made my promise to myself. emI will speak as little as I can, because when I speak I miss out on more information than I earn. And besides, I like the silence./em/p 


	2. Chapter 1 (Again)

Why do cats meow?

 **Right, chapter 1 is here again! Am sorry about the previous chapter, am using a new computer and the words don't seem to come across right. So here it** is!

The silence.

That was the first thing I ever noticed.

Instantly, I knew I liked it.

I liked the way I left me to think, without invading my thoughts. It didn't distract me, but it was always there.

The silence.

After a moment of relaxing in it, I took note of other things.

Everything was black. It was dark, but strangely comforting.

I was pressed up against a warm, fluffy material. It seemed to rub over me, bringing warmth with it. I curled up closer into it.

The warmth. It spun around me, catching me in the middle of it's web. It was so hot that it seemed to be smothering me, but it's weight felt reassuring.

Tiredness was pulling at my eyes, and after observing everything in the darkness, I succumbed to it, and fell back into the ocean of sleep.

XXXXX

I was woken again. This time the silence was gone, and was replaced by noise.

From the bundle of soft… Fur, I think it is, came words. From across the fur, more words arrived.

"What are you going to call her, Snowberry?" The far-away words.

"I'm not sure…" Closer this time.

"Come on. The whole Clan want to know!"

"Hmm…" Somehow, I knew they were talking about me. "I know! Birchkit. She will be called Birchkit."

I felt my heart warm up. I was called Birchkit. Birchkit.

"Do you think her eyes should have opened by now?" The far-away voice continued.

"I'm sure it's fine." The close voice said, but it still sounded worried.

Open my eyes? I considered it. How? Slowly, I found muscles in my eyelids, and pushed them up.

The world was nothing like my black. It was bright, and I had to blink a couple of times before I could see clearly. But when I saw, what I saw took my breath away.

I was nestled in a bed of a green plant. Moss. A bed of moss. Wrapped around me was some grey fur, though mine was a lot lighter. It was silver, a soft silver. Above my head was a roof of tightly woven branches. When I looked slightly down, I saw another cat, black this time. Her eyes were a green-brown, and they were staring at me.

"Her eyes have opened!" She called out.

I tumbled over onto the floor as the grey fur around me moved.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Birchkit!" The close voice exclaimed. "You're right, Ravenspark! They are open!"

I just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hello Birchkit," Snowberry's voice was soft. "Can you speak?"

I considered this. Speak? Probably.

I stared at her.

"Birchkit?" Snowberry prompted.

Oh! I realised. She wants me to tell her the answer!

I opened my mouth, but just before I could talk, another cat slipped into the room, through a a gap in the wall I hadn't noticed before.

"Hello, Snowberry," The new cat purred, then turned to me. "Oh! She's opened her eyes!"

I blinked at her. She was black, with long legs. Her eyes were a light blue, and were filled with laughter.

"Hello, Whitepaw," Snowberry mewed happily. "This is Birchkit." She said the name with pride.

Whitepaw? I continued to stare at her. She was black, but I suppose the name could come from the one white sock. I looked down at my leg. I had the same white mark.

"Birchkit?" Whitefoot looked at me. "It fits her."

Snowberry smiled happily. "Birchkit, say hello to your sister, Whitepaw."

I watched her. Whitepaw blinked. "Can she speak?" She asked.

I fluffed up my fur. Of course I could! I opened my mouth and was about to talk when Snowberry interrupted.

"I'm not sure." She mewed worriedly. "She hasn't said _anything_ yet."

They stared a me. It was then that I realised my moth was still open, making me look like I was in the middle of a long yowl. I closed it.

Ravenspark sniffed. "Huh, maybe she's mute. I'm sure my kit won't be."

I glared at her, shocked. How could a cat be so… Impolite!

"Of course, your kits will be perfect," Snowberry said, sounding annoyed. Ravenspark began to groom herself, and the grey cat whispered, so only I could hear her, "And there will probably be a prophecy about them, and they'll have superpowers, and they'll save the Clans from doom. Mouse-brain."

I opened my mouth to laugh, but then I realised that wouldn't really be the best idea, as Ravenspark would wonder what I found so funny, so I opened my mouth and chuckled silently. Snowberry just looked even more worried.

XXXXX

I woke up again, and this time I opened my eyes. It was darker than before, but I could still see. And it was quieter.

I pricked my ears, and then I heard the sounds that I couldn't when the other cats were talking.

The trees rustled, despite being so far away.

An owl called. I knew what owls were, because my father was named after them. Owl-leap.

A far-away frog was croaking stubbornly.

And some-where, very, very far away, water rushed down a hill, making a calming, lulling noise.

 _You can hear a whole lot more if you don't talk._ I realised. That was when I made my promise to myself. _I will never talk, because when you, you miss out on a lot more than you get._


	3. Chapter 2

Why do cats meow?

 **I hope this one works...**

I stood up shakily. Snowberry purred encouragingly. "Well done Birchkit!" She mewed.

I smiled back at her. My mother had tried to make me talk all morning, though I had kept my silence. She seemed upset about it. Anyway, I probably won't be mute my whole life, just long enough to enjoy silence.

I stared out the entrance, into the camp, where cats were busying about, mewing, chatting, eating, making noise.

"Do you want to go out?" My mother asked, sounding slightly worried. I nodded energetically.

"Well…" She looked at Ravenspark, who muttered something about how her kits would be able to talk to her. "Okay, but stay with me. We'll go to the Elder's Den; they always have good stories."

I bit back a purr, hoping Snowberry would see the excitement in my eyes. She did.

"Now, before we go let me clean your fur. It's sticking up _everywhere_." She ordered. Grudgingly, I obeyed her, and felt her rough tongue caress my long fur.

"There!" She announced happily, a bit later. "Perfect!"

I wasn't sure; everything felt to stuck-down, perfect, in place, and with all that added together, awkward.

"Come on then; the Clan would love to meet you." Snowberry told me, as though she was trying to convince herself. She stepped out of the entrance, and I proudly followed her.

I gazed at all the cats, able to name some of them (Whitepaw, Owl-leap, Thinfoot) but mostly not. Then they all turned to me and made even more noise.

"Birchkit! You're out of the nursery!" Whitepaw purred.

"Birchkit!" Squealed a silver cat who Snowberry told me was Featherwing. "Oh, she's beautiful, Snowberry!"

"Birchkit! Hello! Birchkit!" Some cat called.

Snowberry wrapped her tail protectively around me. I leaned against her gratefully, overwhelmed.

A white she-cat with golden ear-tips, nose and paws, emerged from a den, from on top of the High-ledge. She observed the Clan for a moment, then leapt down and padded towards me.

"Birchkit," Blossomstar greeted. Instantly I liked her; she treated me as a living, breathing Clanmate, not some kit who doesn't know what you're saying.

I looked at her, noting the kind gold-orange eyes, the sweet voice, and the short-yet-thick fur.

Blossomstar looked at my mother.

"She can't talk." Snowberry told her, holding her head up defiantly.

Blossomstar blinked. "Is that true, little one?" She asked me.

The answer was no, I could but chose not to, but that would just confuse things, so I stared determinedly back at her.

Blossomstar shrugged, but when she spoke again it was to me, not Snowberry. "Would you like to visit the Elder's Den? Slatestream's been feeling lonely without a cat to order about." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oy! Be careful what you say to your elders!" I turned to see a dark grey-black she-cat hobbling towards us.

"I think you'l find that _I_ am _your_ Elder," Blossomstar replied, grinning cheekily. "I was a Warrior when you were a kit."

"Eh, but I have the name of an Elder, and you don't, so you don't count." Slatestream retorted. She turned to me. "Hello, Birchkit. Do you want to hear a story? Cats love listening to the story of Firestar and Tigerstar."

I looked at her, then nodded.

"Come on then." She flicked her tail and hobbled back to her den.

XXXXX

Slatestream sat down on her nest, then looked at me.

"This story takes place," She mewed, her voice changing, drawing me into the plot. "In the Old Forest. The Old Forest is the Forest where the Clans lived before they began the trek to the Lake. However the Lake Story is for another time.

"There was once a kittypet, who lived by the forest. Every day he would venture into ThunderClan's territory, and hunt. ThunderClan let him, because he was a good hunter, never bothered the Clans, and never took more than he needed.

"One day, StarClan delivered a prophecy to ThunderClan. The cats obeyed its prediction, and urged the kittypet into their Clan, and gave him the name Firepaw.

"But there was one cat who disagreed with taking a kittypet into the Clans. His name was Tigerclaw, and he despised the ginger apprentice.

"As Firepaw changed to Fireheart and then became deputy, a position Tigerclaw had always wanted, and had killed to achieve, the Clan-born warrior's anger and hatred grew. When he was exiled from the Clans, on Fireheart's claim of attempted murder to the Clan leader of the time, Bluestar, he didn't become a loner. He joined murderous ShadowClan, and became leader there."

I stared at her with wide eyes. If the story was as true as she says, then some facts must have been wrong, but surely not all of them? Could a kittypet really have been allowed in the Clans? Be allowed to hunt on Clan territory? To have a prophecy about them? _No._ I decided. _ThunderClan would never have let that happen. Not even a long-forgotten ThunderClan._

Just then Snowberry poked her head into the den. "That's enough now," She mewed, strictly. "Time to go back to the nursery for a nap."

I looked at her pleadingly, but she just continued: "Hurry up Birchkit."

I sighed silently, then dragged my paws over to her.

"Don't worry, Birchkit," Slatestream mewed. "You can come back later and I'll finish the story."

Snowberry seemed to fight with herself, then she sighed. "If you aren't tired." She agreed grudgingly.

My spirits rose, and I trotted out the den. It wasn't until I was curled up in my nest that I felt the heavy tiredness, and it wasn't until my eyes closed that I heard Ravenspark mew:

"You know, Snowberry, you should have called her Silentkit. She can't talk, and the other cats should be warned of that."


	4. Chapter 3

Why do cats meow?

 **Whoa. World's Shortest Chapter plus World's Longest Wait equals Lots of People Mad at Devielle. Oops. Sorry. So so so sorry.**

 **Really.**

Fury rose inside me. How could Ravenspark say that?

"Or maybe Mutekit… Actually, that would be better." Ravenspark continued.

I felt my mother move around me. "Ravenspark!" She growled.

"What?" Ravenspark shrugged, oblivious to how cruel she was being. "It's the truth."

Snowberry stood up and I rolled over, but continued to pretend to be asleep.

"You know what, Ravenspark?" Snowberry said, her voice sharp and angry. "I think you're a horrible cat, and you'll be a terrible mother." Ravenspark didn't say anything, but I could feel her anger and shock, rolling of her in waves. "If the kits are anything at all like you, then I feel sorry for them, because they will never know how great they are, because you will never show any pride or affection towards them, and they will be unhappy because of it. At least Birchkit seems nice, and the Clan likes her, and at least her mother loves her. Like any mother, I know she'll be great, but I'm not going to force her." Snowberry took a deep breath, but didn't stop. She was on a roll now. "Ravenspark, you need to stop acting like this! No cat likes it, and- and - no cat likes you!"

Ravenspark stood up. "Darkfang likes me," She spat. "Or is there some other reason he's my mate?"

" _Maybe_ Darkfang likes you, but-"

"There! You said it! Some cat likes me!"

"If Darkfang likes you, then he is a complete mouse-brain!" Snowberry shrieked. "I've had enough, Ravenspark!" She picked me up by the scruff of my neck, and carried me out of the nursery. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, but still heard Ravenspark's hiss:

"I hate you, you- you- you pile of- of fox-dung!"

Snowberry ignored her, and strode purposefully across the camp. I felt cats' stares boring into me, but Snowberry didn't stop until she was as far from the nursery she could go with a kit. She set me down, gently, then curled up next to me. My thoughts were whizzing around my head, refusing to stop. But the next thing that I know is that I'm waking up to Snowberry talking to Owl-leap.

"I love her, really."

"I know you do," Owl-leap rumbles.

"I love her I don't care that she's… Mute. But I do care that other cats care. Owl-leap, I'm scared. If her own Clanmates dislike her like that, what about the other Clans? Rogues? Loners?"

"Stop," Owl-leap ordered calmly. "When you say 'Clanmates', you mean Ravenspark. And Ravenspark is one cat. An ignorant, mouse-brain, rude, insensitive cat, yes, but still just one cat. I was talking with Blossomstar, and she said that Birchkit looks like she has a very bright mind. Whitepaw loves her, and Slatestream admitted that Birchkit understood the story she told her, despite being barely a couple of days old. The Clan loves our kit, Snowberry, and Ravenspark is just one fox-hearted cat."

"Really?" Snowberry whispered after a short pause.

"Really." Owl-leap promised.

I knew I wasn't meant to hear that conversation, so I rolled over and pretended to wake up. My parents looked at me lovingly, and this time there was no worry hidden in Snowberry's eyes. Just, love, happiness and pride.

 **Really sorry. Really.**


	5. Chapter 4 (updated)

Note!

 **I haven't been updating recently. This is because teachers have been setting me so much homework I haven't had time. I want to say I'm so so sorry, but I'm not sure I can finish this story right now.**

 **HOWEVER!**

 **I value your opinion! So I have set up a poll (found on my profile) in which you tell me whether or not to stop writing. Please vote!**

 **Anyway, I'll update this chapter with the results of the poll! Then (so I don't brake the site rules) in the future I'll replace** ** _this_** **chapter with a story. I don't want to brake the rules, so I'm hoping this doesn't count!**

 **(The rule says author's notes can only be at the beginning\ending of a story, and no whole chapters dedicated to authors notes)**

 **So yeah! See you on my poll!**

Update:

 **Right, poll fixed and properly online! What is it with this story and technical difficulties?**

 **-Devielle**

Why do cats meow?

 **Right, so the poll thought I should keep going. So here it is!**

"Gotcha!" Whitepaw purred. She waved her tail in the air. "Now it's your turn to try to catch me!"

She trotted off around the camp. I followed her with my eyes, keeping my feet right where they were. Then, when she looked away from me, I disappeared.

I don't mean I _disappeared_. Not like that, anyway. I mean that, after days and days of practise at not making a sound, I could hide easily, without being found for ages.

So I just crouched into a gap between the Warrior's Den and the camp wall, and waited.

Whitepaw looked around her. Seeing that she couldn't find me, she walked slowly. Past the camp entrance, then Elder's Den, then…

I pressed my belly to the ground, then when she walked past me I leaped out and pounced. I wasn't heavy enough to knock her down, but I caught her off guard, so she stumbled and slipped. "Whoa," She laughed. "You're good at this."

I licked my chest fur, embarrassed. "Come on!" She continued. "Do you want to play again?"

I began to nod, but another voice interrupted.

"Ravenspark's kitting!" Darkfang scrambled out of the nursery, panic glittering in his eyes.

The cats murmured amongst themselves. It was too early- she'd only been pregnant for a couple of moons.

A groan escaped the nursery.

Hollyburn trotted out her den, looking confident despite the worry that hid in her eyes. Icypaw's head poked out of the den entrance.

"Icypaw!" Hollyburn called. "Do you remember what to bring?"

Icypaw frowned, taken off guard. "I think… Raspberry… leaves?"

Hollyburn nodded. "Take a couple of them, bring them into the nursery. I'll meet you there." She instructed. Then, "I think you can watch the kitting this time. In fact… You can help."

Icypaw's eyes shone. "Really?" She purred happily.

Hollyburn nodded. "You're beyond ready."

Icypaw spun into her den, searching for the leaves before she missed anything. Hollyburn slipped into the nursery.

I blinked at Whitepaw. My sister stared at the den for a moment, lost in thought. Then she turned to me. "You won't be able to go in there for a bit, Birchkit. Do you want to play again?"

I shook my head. _Sorry,_ I thought apologetically. _But… I won't be able to play properly._

Whitepaw understood. She watched the entrance for a bit.

"Can I tell you something, Birchkit?"

I nodded.

Whitepaw sat down slowly. "I think…" She blinked, trying to figure out what to say. "I think Ravenspark's horrible on the outside…" She watched Darkfang pace outside the den. "But…She hunts well… And never eats before the rest of the Clan… She really loves Darkfang… I know she thinks highly of herself and her kits but… I'm not sure she is that bad… Maybe." Whitepaw sighed. "Maybe I'm looking for something that isn't there but…" She looked at me hopefully, awaiting my verdict. "Is she really that mean?"

I tried to understand Whitepaw's reasoning. It was true she ate later, and she obeyed and loved the Warrior code… But-

'"Or maybe Mutekit… Actually, that would be better."'

The words struck my mind. There was no way she could be nice, especially saying things like that.

Then-

'"There! You said it! Some cat likes me!"'

I listened to the desperation in that mew. Could it be true that she was trying to hide her niceness, to avoid being hurt?

The same cat who seemed to hate me?

Who seemed to be loyal to her mate and the Warrior code?

Who seemed to hate my mother?

Who seemed to be desperate to be loved?

Who seemed to be so incredibly rude?

Who-

Another hiss of pain spun out the den.

Whitepaw glanced towards it, then back to me.

I paused, then shook my head. Ravenspark… Nice? I couldn't quite picture it, as much as I wanted to. It just didn't seem to fit.

Whitepaw sighed. "I guess your right." She murmured.

I watched her, thinking. Did she actually think that Ravenspark had a nice side? Or was she just hoping that she did?

I didn't know what to think.

Icypaw nudged a pile of leaves into the den, trembling happily.

 **Tell me what you think (Ravenspark: Nice,or rude?) In the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

Why do cats meow?

 **Can you all just go back and read the previous chapter? Due to the way the site was created, it didn't show that I had replaced the message about the poll with the chapter.**

Another hiss of agony reached my ears, followed buy a loud panting. I strained my hearing and listened to Hollyburn murmur, "It's going to be alright, Ravenspark." Ravenspark groaned in reply.

I turned to Whitepaw, but she didn't notice me, to busy thinking her thoughts.

The shrieks turned to whimpers. I strained my ears again.

"Ravenspark, it'll be okay." I heard Darkfang murmur, almost silently.

I turned away. That was their private moment.

I slipped into the crowd of cats, watching Snowberry share tongues with Owl-leap. Then, all of a sudden, another yowl escaped the nursery, followed by silence.

Two cats crept out the den. Their heads were low, their eyes avoiding everyone. Hollyburn clambered on top of the Highledge, and entered Blossomstar's den. Darkfang hovered by the nursery, snapping at anyone who came close.

Cats murmured amongst themselves, wondering what was wrong. I felt a strange, dark feeling in my stomach.

Then Blossomstar came out of her den, and onto the Highledge. She paused for a moment, then spoke clearly, though her voice was full of sorrow.

"Ravenspark was a great cat. She hunted for her Clan before herself, and didn't eat before other cats, even when she was pregnant. She obeyed the Warrior Code, and fought in many battles. She has saved cat's lives in those battles.

"She was loyal, and smart. She would have been a great mother."

ThunderClan was silent. Realising what she was saying, they dipped their heads, grief for the cat that seemed so cruel aching inside them.

"Ravenspark may be dead, but she will be remembered by ThunderClan.

"Tonight we sit vigil for her." Blossomstar kept her gaze high, not looking at anyone.

"And her kit." Icytail slipped out of the nursery at last. "He's alive now, but without a queen to feed him…"

She left the question hanging.

Everyone looked at Snowberry. She sighed.

"I'll do it. But not because he's Ravenspark's kit; because he deserves to have a chance to redeem her name."

Everyone paused.

 _This means I'm his adoptive sister!_ I realised, unsure about how I felt about that.

For the first time I glanced at Whitepaw. She was slightly shaking, and when Ravenspark's body came out, covered in herbs, she, alongside Darkfang, was the first to lie next to her. I followed suit, though I was asleep in moments.

 **Right, now I want you to know that this was never meant to be long, so it is drawing to a close. There are still more chapters coming, but not many. I'm also planning another Warriors fanfic, again with Nightstorm, plus a wholly new book! So keep watching :-).**

 **-Devielle**


	7. Chapter 6

Why do cats meow?

I lay in my nest, bored.

Snowberry wouldn't let me play with Badgerkit, who Darkfang had named. I didn't know why, because the black kit was already bigger than me. Maybe I'm just really small. On top of that, Whitepaw was away. I didn't know why, either hunting or training or both, but she wouldn't tell me, and no other Warrior would inform me, or play with me. So I was bored.

I wondered when I should speak again. I had chosen to not stay silent forever, but when should I start talking? Now? I considered it. No, it wasn't… Well, dramatic enough. Maybe… What about a ceremony? I'd prefer my Warrior ceremony, but I couldn't go that far without saying a word. It would have to be my Apprentice Ceremony then. I felt a strong desire to be an apprentice now.

Finally, Whitepaw slipped into camp, several pieces of fresh-kill in her jaw. I went to trot over to her, but she seemed distracted. I lay back down.

Slowly, I felt my eyelids droop, and the next thing I know is that Snowberry is shaking me awake.

"Come on!" She whispered hurriedly. "Blossomstar's called a Clan meeting."

 _So? I'm a kit; why do I need to go? Why are you so worried that I'll miss it?_

I sleepily blinked, then stretched. It was growing dark; the trees were becoming merely silhouettes.

Blossomstar appeared on the Highledge, then looked down, her eyes happy.

"It is just a day since Ravenspark left us." She called out to the Clan." I feel that we have grieved enough; though she will hold a special place in all of our hearts, we need a distraction, a happy one.

"Today we welcome a new Warrior."

I knew who it must be. My heart quickened; it has to be Whitepaw!

Whitepaw leapt onto the top of the Highledge. Her fur was groomed and her eyes shone.

Blossomstar continued. "I, Blossomstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw held up her tail, and I saw it tremble with excitement. "I- I do." She mewed boldly.

Blossomstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as White _foot_. StarClan honours your ability to see the good in every cat, and making the best of a bad moment, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Whitefoot dipped her head, and I saw her mouth 'thankyou', then ThunderClan roared out:

"Whitefoot! Whitefoot!"

Whitefoot stood there, taking it all in, and then she jumped off the Highledge to meet us.

Snowberry reached her first. She licked her head, buried her nose in her shoulder-fur, before giving my sister back to the crowd.

I leaped on her. She rolled over, laughing, not caring that she was spending her first moment as a Warrior playing with a kit.

"You shall sit a silent vigil tonight." Blossomstar announced.

ThunderClan slowly went to their nests, giving her a few final congratulations. I'd slept all day though, so I wasn't tired. But I still let Snowberry take me to my nest.

XXXXXXXX

My eyes were wide open.

I couldn't sleep, so I was just watching the pacing figure of Whitefoot. She had moved around a lot, never staying still.

Suddenly, when she was on top of the Highledge for a moment, she froze. I watched her curiously. Her nose whipped into the air. She stayed like that for ages, then she padded almost silently towards the camp entrance. I noticed she was shaking, only slightly.

Interested, I untangled myself from Snowberry and Badgerkit, then poked my head out the den.

Whitefoot seemed unsure about something. She needed the ground with her paws, then glanced at the Warrior's den then the camp entrance. She slowly lay down, still keeping her eyes fixed on the outside of the camp.

The tiny breeze suddenly grew, rustling the leaves on the trees. I shivered, but as I did a strange scent hit me.

It wasn't ThunderClan, but I didn't think it was another Clan; it didn't seem at all cat. Prey? So close to camp though… I rose my nose into the air, trying to place it.

A flutter of movement caught my attention. I spun around to where Whitefoot was, and just caught her tail slowly exiting the camp.

Panic made me shake. I knew she wouldn't leave unless she had to, so it must be pretty bad. _But why doesn't she wake up the Warriors?_ As soon as I wondered it, the answer hit me. _Because if she's wrong, they'll all be mad at her._

I worriedly padded across the camp. The smell was stronger here, and it reeked of… What was it? I couldn't place it. _I don't think I've ever smelt this before._ I decided.

I peeked my head out of camp, then cautiously took a few steps forward. It was slightly clear of trees, so I could see Whitefoot. She was quite far away, about twenty fox-lengths out. I trembled, scared.

She wasn't going any further, but looking around her, confused.

Then I saw it.

Its head was long, with a pointy nose. It was covered with orange fur, but it was white under it's chin and belly. Its mouth mouth was torn into a snarl, showing sharp, deadly, white teeth. When I looked at it's eyes, I saw murder.

I knew, in that split second, that I had to break my silence now, instead of my apprentice ceremony like I had been planning. I knew if I kept it, my sister would die.

"Whitefoot!" I screeched. My voice sounded strange. Probably from not using it for all… Ten days of my life. Wow.

Whitefoot's head jerked around. She saw me, and then she saw it.

If it had been an different cat, instead of me, she would have been quick enough to dodge it. But it _was_ me.

Surprise made her freeze. I knew exactly what was going through her mind. _She can talk? But why doesn't she?_

Then it leaped on her.

She let out a loud, painful screech. Then the beast pushed it's fangs in deeper to her neck, and jerked its head to the side.

Whitefoot's scream stopped.

And it would never start again.

I barely noticed the Warriors pour out of the Clan, as fast as the river, alerted by Whitefoot's scream. I didn't process them fighting the creature until it ran off whimpering, nor being herded back into camp. I didn't think about lying next to Badgerkit and Snowberry. All that was in my mind was the thought of Whitefoot's eyes.

They stared at me, begging me to do something, anything. Just save her from the horrible end she met.

I didn't.

I couldn't.

She never saw the dawn as a Warrior.


	8. Chapter 7

Why do cats meow?

Most cats expected me to forget it.

I was only ten days old, after all. But I never will. How could I? I saw a cat die, when I was barely born. I saw my sister die, when she'd been so nice to me. I saw my friend die, when they never even saw the sun rise as a Warrior. My age doesn't change my memory of those pleading, shocked, hopeful eyes. I will never forget it.

I stared at the mouse in front of me. Tomorrow I would become an apprentice. I had promised myself I would break my silence then.

Last time I spoke, it killed a cat.

Words spiralled around my mind, and then one stood out. I knew my mother would hate Blossomstar for it, but it was what I wanted.

I left the uneaten prey on the ground, and treaded into the nursery. Badgerpaw was staring angrily at me, because he had to wait another moon for his ceremony. What can I say? I told him not to sneak out. Twice.

I lay on the moss, and ordered sleep to come. And with dreams came StarClan.

Whitefoot stood in front of me, as strong and powerful, if not more so, as the day she died.

She looked at me sadly. "Are you sure? Birchpaw is a beautiful name."

But she was wasting her time. I watched her calmly.

She sighed, sadness in her eyes.

"I'll talk to Blossomstar." She promised.

And the dream faded.

XXXXXXXX

I stood on the Highledge, cats beneath me watching my eyes. I didn't meet their gaze.

"Birchkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name you shall be known as Silentpaw."

I heard the Clan gasp. I saw Snowberry's eyes narrow. I felt Whitefoot's disappointment.

I didn't care. I was a mute, and cats should be warned of that.


	9. Why do cats judge?

p class="p1"span class="s1"Why do cats judge?/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"My name is Owl-leap./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I was a normal Warrior, with a normal life, with a normal mate, doing normal things./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I stayed under the radar, not dreaming big nor imagining small. I had no goal, other than to be known as a reasonable, down-to-earth cat./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Until I had a kit./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I loved Whitefoot more than you can imagine. I wanted the perfect life for her, because I adored her. So I gave her the best life, without doubting she'd make the best of it. And she did./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"She became a strong cat. Always dedicated herself, and loved ThunderClan. She saw the good in every single cat, even Ravenspark. Everyone noticed this, and recognised it./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"When she died, I didn't know what to do./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I tried continuing like nothing had happened. But how could I? Cats kept on reminding me. My Clan kept on feeling sorry for me. I kept on thinking./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I tried just accepting it, take in the pain, and drown in my guilt. But no cat would let me do that either./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Well, when I say no cat, I mean one cat./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Silentsong./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Oh, Silentsong./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"She was my lifeline. I could see Whitefoot in her, even though she never said anything. She was the one who pulled me through the storm, and emerge on the other side unscathed. She didn't even know it, but I did. That was what mattered,/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I tried to pay her back. In small ways. Little things. Tiny movements that she probably barely noticed, but still meant a lot./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Now was the chance though. The big moment. The one./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I trusted her, and so I trusted who she trusted./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"That meant I had to trust Nightpaw./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I paused outside Thinstar's den. I could turn away. No-one would ever know./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Except I would. I would know I turned my back on my kit./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2""Thinstar?" I mewed, lifting my head up high. "I want to talk to you."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"The den was quiet for a while. A long while. Just when I decided that he was asleep and I should go away, he poked his head out, blinking. "What is it?" He yawned./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"Featherwing trembled slightly beside me./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2""We want to talk to you." I informed Thinstar. He blinked again./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2""Come in."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"I padded inside./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"emNightpaw,/em I thought. emI'll stand up for you, so you won't be exiled. But please, please, let Silentsong be right, and let you not be the evil one./em/p 


	10. Why do cats judge? (Again)

Why do cats judge?

 **Fixed it again. Why, oh why won't this thing work perfectly!**

My name is Owl-leap.

I was a normal Warrior, with a normal life, with a normal mate, doing normal things.

I stayed under the radar, not dreaming big nor imagining small. I had no goal, other than to be known as a reasonable, down-to-earth cat.

Until I had a kit.

I loved Whitefoot more than you can imagine. I wanted the perfect life for her, because I adored her. So I gave her the best life, without doubting she'd make the best of it. And she did.

She became a strong cat. Always dedicated herself, and loved ThunderClan. She saw the good in every single cat, even Ravenspark. Everyone noticed this, and recognised it.

When she died, I didn't know what to do.

I tried continuing like nothing had happened. But how could I? Cats kept on reminding me. My Clan kept on feeling sorry for me. I kept on thinking.

I tried just accepting it, take in the pain, and drown in my guilt. But no cat would let me do that either.

Well, when I say no cat, I mean one cat.

Silentsong.

Oh, Silentsong.

She was my lifeline. I could see Whitefoot in her, even though she never said anything. She was the one who pulled me through the storm, and emerge on the other side unscathed. She didn't even know it, but I did. That was what mattered,

I tried to pay her back. In small ways. Little things. Tiny movements that she probably barely noticed, but still meant a lot.

Now was the chance though. The big moment. The one.

I trusted her, and so I trusted who she trusted.

That meant I had to trust Nightpaw.

I paused outside Thinstar's den. I could turn away. No-one would ever know.

Except I would. I would know I turned my back on my kit.

"Thinstar?" I mewed, lifting my head up high. "I want to talk to you."

The den was quiet for a while. A long while. Just when I decided that he was asleep and I should go away, he poked his head out, blinking. "What is it?" He yawned.

Featherwing trembled slightly beside me.

"We want to talk to you." I informed Thinstar. He blinked again.

"Come in."

I padded inside.

 _Nightpaw,_ I thought. _I'll stand up for you, so you won't be exiled. But please, please, let Silentsong be right, and let you not be the evil one._


	11. Why do cats brainwash?

Why do cats brainwash?

 **This is Daypaw's imaginary letter to Nightstorm. Of course he doesn't send it, as he is lacking some Very Important Stuff For Writing Letters, which include (but aren't limited to) pens, pencils, rubbers, white-out, paper, post office, letterbox, envelope, knowledge of how to write and hands.**

 **But still. Here it is. In case some-one wanted it.**

Some cats wonder why I was so… Stuck up. Proud. Bloodthirsty. Cruel.

The truth is, when you have been told for almost your whole life that you are good, perfect even, you start to believe it. And then you carry on thinking that, and it grows and changes and strengthens, and then you believe whatever you do will be right.

It starts with a joke. Something forgivable. But then your Clan, your friends, your family, go along with it, and make it worse and worse until it is unforgivable, and then they _reward_ you for starting it.

 _Reward_ you.

Like any kit, I like the praise. Of course I do. So I do it gain. And again.

Each time I do it, it get's a little bit worse. I little bit more cruel. A little bit less forgivable.

Slowly, I turn from what I was - a kit, sweet open and innocent- to something else completely. I turn into a monster.

I spent my time teasing bullying, or basking in the rewards and praise from my Clanmates.

I pushed myself, determined that I would make no mistakes, and when I did make them I buried them in my achievements, then convinced myself it wasn't my fault, and often that it was in fact my sisters.

I thought only about myself, because I had been taught that myself was what was the most important. When I helped another, the only thought in my mind was how it could help me. Horrible, I know. Well, I know now. But it's the way I was.

Was. Past tense.

That was my night. I must have been born at dusk, and ever since the prophecy I've been living through my night. When I died, when I was finally killed, the sun rose again.

I admit to those things. I admit I was a monster, a Tigerstar. I was worse.

I admit I became a nightmare of the day.

I may be named after the day and the light, but really I'm the darkness. The worst of all the evil.

I don't know why StarClan accepted and even welcomed me. I don't belong with the great cats residing there, despite the acceptance they gave me. I belong with cats like Scourge. Evil. Scary. Terrible. Horrible. Not the great ones, like Silentsong and Firestar and Nightstorm.

Oh, Nightstorm.

My sister, I want you to know I'm sorry.

I can do nothing to make up for what I have done.

I just want you to know I love you.

I love you so much and I'm so sorry.

I hope I will see you soon, so I can tell you my apologies face-to-face.

But I'm not asking you to forgive me. How could I? I can't even forgive myself.

Oh, Nightstorm, I mean it. I'm sorry.

-Daypaw.


End file.
